


Lies

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [26]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, loveless relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: They don't love each other.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fill.

Lew doesn't love Ron. And he knows Ron doesn't love him. But they're together anyway, and every time Ron's gaze snags on Carwood or Lew laughs a little too hard at one of Dick's petty remarks, he feels a little more terrible. Ron will come home and fuck him and he'll whisper "I love you" into Lew's skin, but they both know it's a lie.


End file.
